battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Holographic Sight
A Holographic Weapon Sight is a non-magnifying gun sight that allows the user to look through a glass optical window and see a cross hair reticle image superimposed at a distance on the field of view. The hologram of the reticle is built into the window and is illuminated by a laser diode. An EOtech 552 series sight appears throughout the Battlefield series. Battlefield Play4Free The Holosight appears as an attachment in Battlefield Play4Free, capable of being equipped to all assault rifles, sniper rifles, SMGs and LMGs (all weapons supporting attachments). The differences seem to be purely aesthetic, although they can increase accuracy by a little and they can free up some open space instead of using the closed out iron sights. The M14 EBR is equipped with a Holosight by default. When weapon customization was introduced, all non-pistol weapons gained the ability to equip a Holographic Sight. Gallery Holosight BFP4F.jpg|The holographic sight in Battlefield Play4Free. Desert_holo.png|Desert Holographic Sight 1gjRRs.jpg|Desert Holographic Sight reticle PrJoFs.jpg|Holosight Reticle P4F Holosight2.jpg|Aiming down sight with the Holographic Sight Battlefield 3 The Holographic Sight is an attachment featured in Battlefield 3. Despite being a non-magnifying sight in real life, the Holographic Sight in-game uses 1.83x magnification, but shares the same aiming speed with the Red Dot Sight, Kobra, and iron sights. The Holographic Sight's Russian counterpart is the PKA-S. Gallery Battlefield 3 Holographic Sight Optics.png|A Holographic Sight showed from a farther view. Battlefield 3 Holographic Sight Render.png|User-created render. M240.png|The holographic sight in Battlefield 3, as seen in the Fault Line trailer. ScreenHunter 02 Jul. 31 16.56.gif|Holographic Sight as seen in Battlefield 3's multiplayer. Battlefield 4 The HOLO (1X) is a primary weapon optic featured in Battlefield 4. Unlike its counterpart in Battlefield 3, there are now small tick markers under the center-most dot to aid the player when engaging targets over longer distances, and it has the same amount of zoom as the Red Dot Sights. Like all other Red dot and 1x Holographic sights, it is compatible with the Magnifier (2X). Singleplayer The HOLO (1X) appears as a preset optic on the M1014, PDW-R, AK 5C, SCAR-H, M16A4, and M240B. Multiplayer The HOLO (1X) serves as the American equivalent of the Russian PKA-S and Chinese HD-33 1X Holographic sights. It is the default 1x Holographic sight unlocked for American and European weapons through progression, being unlocked for use on all other weapons through Battlepacks. Gallery Battlefield_4_Holographic_Sight_Screenshot_1.png|Viewing through the unmagnified Holographic Sight. Battlefield_4_Holographic_Sight_Screenshot_2.png|Viewing through the magnified Holographic Sight. bf4 2015-04-01 19-52-50-67.png|Aiming the Holographic Sight. bf4 2015-04-01 19-52-55-85.png|Holographic Sight with Magnifier. Battlefield Hardline The ' Holographic Sight (1x)' is a weapon attachment featured in Battlefield Hardline, functioning in the same manner as the Battlefield 4 variant. Trivia Battlefield 3 *In the earlier stages of Battlefield 3, the Holographic Sight's reticle was still visible when not aiming down the sight. *The optic is referred to as the "EOTech" in the game files. Battlefield 4 *Previously, in Battlefield 4, when the Magnifier was used on certain weapons, the Holographic Sight's reticle would become larger for more precise aiming. Strangely, this did not apply to any other sight. This was removed in the September 2014 patch. External links *Holographic sight on Wikipedia Category:Optics Category:Attachments of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Attachments of Battlefield 3 Category:Attachments of Battlefield 4 Category:Attachments of Battlefield Hardline